Shattered And Picking Up The Pieces
by Gioiosa.del
Summary: Kagami and Etsu have just begun their first day of high school and find themselves in the clutches of the host club. When they discover Haruhi's secret and have no interest in becoming dogs they escape the room but have they really escaped the host club? Hikaru and Kouru take an unusual interest in the girls, will our beloved hosts break the girls out of their shells?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Ouran High school Host Club or its characters**

_Kagami's POV_

The change of scenery was certainly surprising as me and my sister drove up to our new house. As of tomorrow we would be attending the prestigious Ouran Academy. It was hard to imagine that we would have to start over but my father's job transfer was unavoidable as he so often repeated.

I clung to my sister as we slowly walked up the steps to our house. She kept her arm around my shoulder as we delicately timed our steps perfectly as we had practiced for these types of situations. My eyes widened as we saw the inside of the house. Small to say the least. This place was bigger than our last house though…

"We're going to be okay." Etsu whispered in my ear. I felt my lips curl into a small smile. I loved my sister. She knew me, better than anyone else. I looked my twin in the eye and I knew what she was thinking. I quickly pulled my hair out of its braid and turned to our parents.

"**Mama, Papa,**" we paused "**can you tell which of us is Kagami and which of us is Etsu?**" we asked in unison. Our parents quickly smiled and looked down at us. We knew those smiles. Fake. "Of course we do." My mother stated with her fake smile plastered on her face. "**Okay,**" we said "**which of us is Kagami?**" Our father paused and stared at us. He pointed to Etsu and said "You, of course are Kagami." My body tensed. "**No.**" We said. My father cringed. Etsu tightened her grip on the hand of mine she was holding.

_Etsu's POV_

I felt my twin's body tense so I held her soft hand tighter knowing I would have to comfort her later when we were in bed. Mama stared down at us sadly as if she would have guessed the same as Papa. I cringed inwardly dreading what was yet to come.

Kagami and I shuffled to our small bedroom which was surprisingly the biggest we had ever had. Of course we were sharing, which made it even smaller than it already was but we always found a way to manage. The room was at most 8 by 10 feet.

We dropped our bags at our feet and began to make our bed. We always shared one. A bed that is. To tell you the truth I enjoyed sharing a bed with my sister. She always had the warmth I lacked when sleeping and I appreciated it.

I dragged Kagami into the bathroom we would be sharing with our parents and made her get ready for bed with me. We showered together, washing each other's hair and helping the other get dressed for bed. We found our toothbrushes and stood next to each other in front of the somewhat big mirror. I wore a baggy grey sweater with black knee high socks and Kagami wore a baggy black sweater with grey knee high socks.

We never had anyone but each other. We never let anybody else into our small corner of the universe and in some aspect I am thankful for that. Other people bother us. When we figured out nobody would ever tell us apart we gave up on the rest of the world. Even our parents. Tomorrow would be our first day of our first year in high school and we definitely weren't ready for all the people who would definitely flock to us by the handful.

_Kagami's POV_

I curled up next to Etsu in bed knowing she was eagerly awaiting my body warmth. Silly girl. What would happen when we wouldn't be together anymore? Would we both break or would we be fine. There was always an us and just thinking about there no longer being with my twin made my heart hurt to the point where I squeaked letting my sister know I was thinking about "that" as she called it.

Etsu draped her arm and leg over my side encasing me in her body. I loved the feeling of sleeping next to her, her heart beat steadied my own and calmed me down to the point where I eventually fell asleep next to her.

Many hours later…

I woke with a start as our alarm clock sounded announcing that it was indeed time to wake up and get ready for school. I rolled my eyes as I sat up. I literally fell out of bed. Etsu hung over the side of the bed and looked down at me in concern. I sat up quickly to reassure her I was okay. It was 6:30 am and I sighed in relief, school didn't start for another hour and a half.

I grabbed Etsu's arm and rushed her into the bathroom with me. We both brushed our purple hair and our somewhat white teeth. I braided my long purple hair and Etsu did the same. Our braids hung over the side of our shoulders as stray hairs fell to the side of our heads. Our silver eyes met in the mirror and we both smiled at each other trying to tell the other it would be okay.

We headed back to the bedroom and our mother brought us our new uniforms. Etsu and I took one look at them and quickly made faces that told our mother we hated them. "I'm sorry girls but you have to wear them." Her voice made me flinch. I wasn't over last night and every time before that they hadn't been able to tell us apart. My sister sensed this and smiled at me again. "Don't worry, we are going to look like ugly yellow cream puffs together." She said kindly. I felt better and quickly got changed with my sister.

_Etsu's POV_

We held hands as we walked up to our classroom. Class 1-A. We stepped in together and made a b-line for our teacher. She made us stand in front of the class to introduce ourselves. "I'm Etsu Akiyama." I said quietly. "And I'm Kagami Akiyama." My sister said from my side. A hand in the back flew straight up. "Yes Hikaru?" the teacher said. He smirked and began to speak. "So, which one of you is the older twin?" he asked with that evil smirk still sitting on his lips. I spoke up so Kagami wouldn't have to. "I am." I said curtly. His smirk became even more obnoxious and I felt my eyes narrowing. Stupid human. The teacher told us to sit behind the smartass who had just asked the question aka Hikaru and his twin Kouru. I led my sister by the hand to the back and let her take the seat closest to the window.

I didn't pay any attention to the teacher the entire day and I could tell my sister wasn't either. At the end of the day we attempted to walk out of class to find a quiet place to study because neither I nor my twin had any desire to go home and face our parents but we were very unlucky in finding any peace and quiet.

After checking all the libraries we were wandering around the school and somehow found ourselves standing in front of a room call Music Room 3. I turned and looked at Kagami and she did the same. We shrugged at each other and pushed on the mahogany double door standing in front of us.

_Kagami's POV_

We were instantly showered in red rose petals and heard a couple voices say somewhat charmingly "Welcome." Etsu and I cleared the rose petals away from our eyes and stared at the 7 boys standing in front of us. Wait scratch that. 6 boys and 1 girl cross dressing for some unknown reason. "Well well, I don't think I've ever seen you two beautiful princesses before." A tall blonde boy with purple eyes said to us.

I turned to my sister. The blonde boy got closer and lightly touched our purple hair. "Is this your natural color?" he asked curiously. "Don't touch us," I said. "And yes it is." Etsu finished. He instantly ran away childishly into some corner where his aura became very dark. I could see the twins from earlier laughing hysterically at the blonde boy and we stared clearly bemused. The black haired boy with glasses began to speak. "Kagami and Etsu Akiyama," he began. How the hell did he know our names? "You two are in the same class as Hikaru, Kouru, and Haruhi." He said as his glasses glinted oddly. We only nodded. The blonde then recovered and walked over to the rest of the boys. There was a very tall dark haired boy with a small blonde boy-who looked as though he should be in the elementary school- clinging to his arm. I stared blankly at the rest of them.

"**Why is she wearing a boy's uniform?" **We asked as we pointed at the girl they called Haruhi. Everyone except the boy called Kyoya and the boy called Mori turned white. Their mouths hung open causing me and Etsu to continue staring at them blankly. Kyoya's glasses glinted again. "Haruhi is forced to conceal her true gender due to her unfortunate debt to the host club." He said as he finally looked up from his computer. "Do you two ladies have passports?" We looked at each other again and turned back to the group of boys who looked very serious. "**Yes.**" We said plainly. They all looked even more concerned. "**We won't tell if you don't wish us too.**" We said as if to reassure them. "I'm sorry to say that is not enough." Kyoya said not showing any emotion what so ever.

_Etsu's POV_

I squeezed my sister's hand tighter as we stared at Kyoya attempting to not show any more emotion than we already were. The boys looked at us. "You two will become the Host club's dog to ensure you do not spill Haruhi's secret." The boy called Tamaki said happily. "**No.**" we deadpanned. They all looked shocked. Including Kyoya and Mori.

"I want to leave." Kagami whispered in my ear causing the host club to look at us suspiciously. I nodded at her and attempted to leave with her still holding my hand but the twins with ginger hair blocked us. "Sorry but we can't let you leave." They said in perfect unison. Their hands blocked us but nothing blocked us at their knee and foot level so I slid under them bringing my sister with me.

They looked stunned and stood there staring at us. The one called Mori walked over to us and put my sister and me effortlessly over his shoulders and fireman carried us back into the room while I stared at my sister hoping she was okay.

He carried us into a dark room where he gently let us down in an area where a single spotlight shone on us. I hugged my sister holding her close to my chest. "What is your problem?" I spit out while I felt my sister's heart beginning to grow quicker. "Our problem is we cannot let you spill Haruhi's secret." Kyoya said evenly. The rest of them just nodded. I felt my sister stand up and glare at them.

_Kagami's POV_

I could feel my hands clenching as I stared at the boys and girl standing in front of us. "Kyoya, what makes you think we even care about you people." I spat at them. Tamaki stiffened and the twins looked at us with interest. "If you do not care about us why did you enter our club room?" he asked with a smug expression. I continued to glare. "My sister and I were looking for a quiet place to sit and do homework but seeing as how this awful school didn't even have a quiet library we decided to see if the so called abandoned music room might be quiet but god were we wrong," I said trying to be calm but I knew I still wasn't finished. Tamaki tried to speak but I quickly cut him off triggering his dark aura. "I nor Etsu would ever tell anybody about your _beloved_ Haruhi's secret seeing as how we don't care about anybody in the slightest except each other. Why would we care anyway? Even our so called parents can't even tell us apart and they have known us our entire life, heck we even came out of mama and she messes up the game every time!"

I could feel the tears steadily streaming down my face and Etsu clung to my leg as she sat below me. They all stared dumbfounded except for the twins. "Can you tell us apart?" they asked. My eyes narrowed. I pointed to the one on the left "Hikaru," then pointed to the one on the right and said "Kouru." They both looked astonished as I silently cried and my sister stared at the ground beside me. I guess I was right. Tamaki looked at us with some emotion I couldn't pinpoint but at that point I had no desire to anyway.

I grabbed my sister and dragged her out of the room and this time they didn't stop us. Thank god for that, I didn't think I could handle them seeing me cry anymore.

_Kouru's POV_

Hikaru and I watched as they clumsily walked down the corridor together with tears streaming down their faces. It was after 5:00 so the club had officially ended for the day and my twin and I walked steadily to our limo.

Before we left the boss began going on about how he felt bad for Kagami and Etsu and how he wanted to help them but I didn't listen I just replayed Kagami's words from before over and over again in my head and I could tell Hikaru was too.

Hours later at the Hitachiin estate

I knew both Hikaru and I were interested in Kagami and Etsu but we didn't talk about it until later when we both got into bed. "Kouru," Hikaru whispered. "They sound like us don't they?" I nodded not knowing what to say. "We should have Kyoya look into them." "I'm sure he already has." I said with a smirk. At that point I matched my breathing with my brother's and fell asleep.

The next morning in school

When we walked into the classroom Kagami and Etsu were already in their seats. We sat down and turned to look at them. They turned their heads to any direction other than ours which made me secretly laugh on the inside. I knew Hikaru was getting frustrated. They did look interesting, with their purple hair and big silver eyes and petite noses. Just then the teacher walked in so we turned to watch her knowing we wouldn't be able to pay attention in class that day because we were too busy thinking about the new girls who has clearly caught our eye.


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all I just wanted to say thank you to those of you who reviewed and followed because I seriously thought since it was my first fanfic that I'd get literally 0 readers, so thanks to you guys! **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own any part of Ouran High school Host Club or its characters!**

_Kagami's POV_

I was curled against Etsu sleeping when I felt a hand on my side shaking me trying to get me up. I flipped over to face my sister still not opening my eyes. There was a loud bump which woke me. It turned out to be Mori hitting his head on our low ceilings. I stared at them making sure not to wake my sister. Hikaru was clearly staring at her while she was sleeping which made me amused but I shook that because I was very confused. "Why are you in my bedroom?" I asked quietly as to not wake my sister but still made sure the venom spewing from my words was clear. I was angry.

"Your parents let us in!" The ginger twins chimed. This woke up Etsu. I glared at them and they instantly looked nervous. I was still pissed. I didn't know these people and yet they were in my bedroom. Instead of screaming at them I kept my voice even and I'm pretty sure that made it all the scarier. "What is it that you want from us? Reassurance? Fine we'll do what you want but we will not and I repeat will not be your dogs." Kyoya smirked.

"You will become female hosts." Tamaki replied happily. We smirked. "**Okay, but only if you can tell us apart, we give you a week.**" Etsu and I stated. Tamaki smiled brightly. "I accept!" He cried. "Are we allowed to help Tama-chan?" Honey asked curiously. "No." I said not caring about their stunned expressions. If they wanted us that badly they would have to do what we asked. We knew they wouldn't be able to and that for some reason made us even sadder. "Now leave." Etsu growled. She was angrier than I. It was clear.

_Etsu's POV_

It was a week later and the bumbling idiot still hadn't got it right. He had until the end of the school day and we had 15 minutes left. We smirked to each other knowing we wouldn't have to do as they wished which made us happy. Nobody would ever get into our corner and it would stay that way.

Tamaki rushed into our classroom as the bell rang which made all the girls sigh happily as they made goo-goo eyes at him. He pointed at Kagami and happily said "You my dear are Kagami," he paused and pointed to me. "And you are Etsu." He smiled as our jaws dropped. "y-your right…" I stuttered. "H-how?" Kagami asked unhappily. "Sheer luck I guess!" Tamaki cheered.

My eyes narrowed and my shoulders slumped. What had we gotten ourselves into?

Tamaki then announced to our class that as of today there would be two new female hosts in their club which made the guys in our class perk up. Oh no. More people? What were we going to do? Act I guess… "You two will be the shy type." Tamaki whispered in our ears and then dragged us out of the room.

"I GUESSED CORRECTLY!" Tamaki shouted as we entered the room. The twin's eyes gleamed. "Go get them changed!" he said to the twins excitedly. They hauled us into a changing room and shoved yukata in our arms. "**B-but we don't know how to put these on!**" We exclaimed. Haruhi walked in to help us.

We thanked Haruhi and walked out together. The twins blushed and Tamaki looked at us amazed. "Kaga-chan, Estu-chan you look great!" Honey said happily. We blushed as we noticed that every host was staring at us. The twins snapped out of their blush and smirked at us.

It was soon time to open and my sister and I got 4 guests. We stared shyly at them knowing we would have to speak first. Besides this was just acting. "**Would you like some instant coffee?**" we asked sweetly. They blushed furiously and nodded vigorously because they clearly didn't know what to say. This made us both feel triumphant. We poured them the coffee and talked to them until it was 5 o'clock which meant the club was over.

_Kagami's POV_

Our first day was weird, but I guess we were successful. We really couldn't tell. These people, they confused us. After the guests left we changed back into our yellow cream puffs and walked out of the changing room.

We eyed the twins, they intrigued us. They were somewhat like us but different. They could talk to people and not feel as though they would abandon or hurt them. Was that really possible though? Humans as we know it were flawed, right?

This whole mess confused us. Tomorrow was Saturday which meant a day off from these people which made us quite frankly relieved. We could read all day tomorrow and not have to worry about them invading our corner, the only place we knew to be true.

We walked home together but we felt as if we were being watched. My spine crawled and my sister trembled the entire walk home. As we walked up the front steps Etsu slipped and bruised her knee. "Etsu!" I yelled frantically helping her up and opening the door so she could go in and sit.

I sat her on the couch and tended to her bruise but didn't speak. The air still felt weird. I turned my head to look out the window and saw little strands of ginger hair peeking up above the ledge. So it was them…

We changed into our baggy sweaters and socks and went to the door. "**Would you like to come in?**" we asked because we knew they were still there obviously spying. They appeared out of the bushes and smiled evilly. "Yes." They said in unison. We smirked and led them into our small house. They curiously stared all around and their eyes landed on a family picture from before my brother left and he was in the picture. They turned to us. "Who is he?" they asked with a hint of jealousy in their voices. "**Nobody.**" We replied quickly trying to end the conversation. They looked at us suspiciously. "He's not nobody." Kouru said calmly. I stiffened. I was scared, I didn't want them to look at us with pity. Especially Kouru.

Etsu was visibly angry and was glaring at them. "Get out" She snarled. They both looked stunned and I just turned away knowing I shouldn't butt in now. It would just complicate things. I walked over to Etsu and put my hand in hers.

I pulled her with me to the door and opened so the ginger twins could leave. I didn't want to deal with the questions now. Not yet.

_Etsu's POV_

Stupid earthlings. Stupid Humans. Stupid everything. When did everything change? Nobody will ever come into our bubble, not after that visit from the gingers. I don't think I'm built to handle people. Not after my brother that's for certain.

That night…

I felt my sister crying in my arms that night when we were in bed. We could definitely act but actually opening up seemed impossible at this point. It's funny too, I thought we could trust these people to not invade our privacy (all but Kyoya that is). We knew he at least would be interested but we also knew we had erased many of the records that talked about what our brother did.

At school on Monday

We were always early, for what reason we did not know. We didn't like to be late. Walking in after everyone seemed embarrassing and we couldn't afford to draw any more attention to ourselves. All the boys in the class except Hikaru and Kouru attempted to speak to us. This annoyed us but we couldn't make the host club even more difficult for ourselves than it already was so we endured the questions and compliments.

At lunch we sat in classroom while everyone else went to the dining hall where I'm sure there were boys talking about us. We sketched when we weren't eating and at some point I found myself drawing Hikaru and my sister was continually drawing Kouru. NO. We couldn't do this.

I looked at Kagami who was looking at me with the same expression. We were scared. We knew that. How could we not. Kagami nodded and stopped drawing him. I did the same, but I knew I would eventually fill my whole sketch book with drawings of him. I just had that feeling.

What did I feel for Hikaru? Was it understanding? I couldn't tell. Lunch ended and we began putting our sketching stuff away when the ginger twins walked in and took our sketch books. A flash of fear waved over me as I tried to retrieve my book from Hikaru and Kagami from Kouru.

They flipped through it until the hit the drawings of them. My sister and I did about 20 drawings of each of them in each book. Their eyes widened. I blushed and so did my sister. We grabbed the books and stuffed them in our backpack.

_Kagami's POV_

After school I felt my blush continuing and not stopping as we walked into the host club room. Everyone stared as I dragged my sister by the arm into the changing room. We wore frilly dresses with white ribbons placed oddly in weird places. Weird designers. Oh wait. The twins designed the outfits… Weird designers.

We stepped out to see more guests for us than usual. They all stared happily at us. I blushed and walked over to our couch with Etsu walking behind me. We caught the twins sneaking looks at us as we talked to our guests shyly trying not to get into long discussions.

I found myself blushing a lot during the club, not because of our guests. It was because Kouru stared at me a lot and I found myself getting uncomfortable with his gaze constantly on me. Did I like him? Well even If did I couldn't act on it. I had my sister to worry about, boys were a distraction. Besides if we were ever alone he might ask about "him" which could not happen. I might actually tell him which I didn't think would be all that smart.

I looked over at Etsu who was attempting to hold a conversation with one of our regulars named Takahiro. He smiled brightly at me when he noticed me staring at him. He was somewhat good looking. Not as good looking as the host club though… the twins could easily beat him in an appearance contest.

Bad mind! I couldn't think like that! Gaaaahhhhhh I hate my brain!

Another one of our guests named Yoshio looked at me with interest. I blushed furiously, his look made me quite uncomfortable. "Kagami do you sleep with Etsu at night?" My blush continued as I nodded slowly. He looked at me like I was the cutest thing in the world and he embraced me.

Etsu looked at us with a smirk, I looked at Yoshio in the eye while my blush made me look like I couldn't breathe. Takahiro pushed Yoshio into me and our lips touched forcefully in the process. I wriggled out of his grasp and stood a few feet away staring at him horrified.

At this point everyone was staring, especially Kouru. I felt tears coming down my cheeks as I ran out the double doors and down the hall to a corner where nobody but my sister could find me. In a matter of seconds she was sitting next to me with her arm around me cooing softly in my ear as I cried silently.

Any sexual contact scared me and Etsu knew that better than anybody ever could. We waited there until 5:00, as waves of people came out of the room we rushed in, changed, and rushed out so nobody could stop us. We ran home to the comfort of our bedroom where we sat and cried together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Ouran High School Host Club!**

_Kagami's POV_

The demons that haunted my nightmares came to my mind more often after having that kiss with Yoshio. I was scared. Scared that he would find me. When I entered the club room the next day the ginger twins stared along with Tamaki and Kyoya.

I turned bright red. I was beyond embarrassed. I was quite frustrated as well but I fought to conceal that from everyone except my sister. Etsu knew everything any way. I'm actually happy I have someone who understands to confide in.

Their gazes made me super self-conscious. "What?!" I exclaimed. They all continued to stare and I huffed and fell backward into a couch with my sister at my side. "Was that your first kiss?" Yoshio said from behind me. I was stunned. How did he get here before opening? I turned and returned his stare. "No." I said simply. "Parents don't count." The twins said behind me. "My answer is still the same." I answered truthfully.

They looked as though they didn't believe me, all except Etsu of course and for some reason Kyoya. Had he found out? I would have to ask him later. Would he tell the others? I prayed to god he wouldn't. That was if he knew…

_Etsu's POV_

They all looked at us unbelievingly but I guess I understood why. Who would we have kissed? I guess we didn't really kiss him, he kissed us. Yes, us. Both of us, but again all in due time my dear kittens. I watched as Kouru looked at Kagami with disbelief, I bet he liked her.

No, I knew he did. He was so obvious. I wonder who Hikaru likes… probably Haruhi. I mentally cried for a second. Why? Why do I care so much? Ugh I don't want to care about anybody except her. My sister. Kagami. She is all that matters anymore. Forever and always.

A few hours later

We walked home swinging our arms as we held hands. I enjoyed our times like this. Just us. No distractions. Especially no boys. That was never a problem before now though. I guess it wouldn't be when you never had to deal with them before.

At our old school nobody ever really cared about us and it was better that way. If this school was like the last would we ever be able to be apart? As it is when my sister leaves me for more than five minutes I have panic attacks. I don't know if it's the exact same thing for her but when I come back after leaving her I always find her curled up whimpering in our bed.

Sometimes I wonder about those times, does she have flashbacks to our time with him? If she does I don't think I could ever leave her alone without feeling like a shot her. I care that much. Does she? Yes.

_Kagami's POV_

****Flashback****

**_He stepped toward us only staring at me, never letting his eyes leave my frightened little face. He used that fear against us. Always, it was how he worked. I felt his rough hand encasing mine and pulling me to my feet. I knew if I screamed he would just hurt Etsu and I would never let that happen again. I don't think I could watch that again, I'd rather die than see that again. He led me to a dark room and dropped me in the middle of it. My bare skin froze as it touched the cold tile under me. He smirked at my shivering body and took a step closer. He played with my lips a bit before actually kissing me. I whimpered again. My frail 12 year old body couldn't take anymore. _**

****End of flashback****

My sister walked in and dropped her bags at the sight of me trembling on top of our bed. She rushed over and held me in her arms until I finished crying. I looked up into her eyes and could tell she wanted to know why I was acting like this but I couldn't let her worry even more. I cared too much. She curled up next to me and we fell asleep together in our yellow monstrosities.

_Hikaru's POV_

They walked in holding hands as usual. They were late this morning… Why? They had never come in this late before. I remembered their sketchbooks and smiled mentally thinking of Etsu's blush as I looked at it.

She was so beautiful with her hair hanging lazily over her shoulders and eyes. Her eyes were even prettier than her hair though, they shined like the full moon and whenever she looked at me with those big eyes I felt myself melt.

It was confusing though. Only Haruhi was allowed in our world. How could we let anybody else in? Something was eating at me though. Etsu's concern for her sister after that idiot Yoshio kissed her. What was their secret? Maybe Kyoya knew… Would Kyoya even tell me though?

It was all so frustrating! I didn't like her. I couldn't. I had Kouru. Nobody else! I mentally broke down as the teacher took attendance. Damn girls…

_Kouru's POV_

Kagami was so amazing. This time I didn't have to worry about my brother because he obviously liked Etsu. For once not the person I also liked. One thing bothered me though. Did she have a problem with physical contact with everybody except her sister? Maybe, but why? I wish I knew.

I wanted to help her with whatever was bothering her. I bet Kyoya knew…

_Kagami's POV_

We were sitting on our usual couch but everything was quiet that day. The host club was closed for business that day which was actually relieving.

I heard footsteps walk into the room but didn't lift my eyes from my book. "Welcome," I heard Tamaki say. "Can we help you?" he asked. "Yes I believe you can." I froze. I knew that voice. I knew the chill it sent up your spine when he finished speaking. It was Akihiko, our brother. The one we feared. "I believe my sisters are here." Akihiko said firmly. Etsu peeked over the couch to see everyone staring at us, including Akihiko. "Ah, there they are." His smile was fake, we could tell. No doubt.

I let out a short whimper that echoed through the room for everyone to hear. "Now come one, is that really how you greet your brother that you haven't see for years?" He said with poison leaking from his lips as he spoke. I felt Etsu shiver. "I'll be going now, I just wanted to check up on my precious sisters." He slowly, very slowly walked out of the room. We could hear his footsteps as he walked down the hall.

Etsu and I clung to each other on the couch that was now surrounded by concerned looking hosts. Tears poured down our cheeks and we looked up at the boys and girl in front of us. "Why are you acting like this?" Tamaki questioned, concern shooting out of him. "You want to know why?" I asked trying not to break. They nodded. "Fine. We are shattered, like a tea set and I don't think we can ever pick up the pieces thanks to him. You want to know why I freaked out when Yoshio kissed me? Akihiko ruined the touch of everybody except Etsu." They stared at us, very clearly speechless.

"How did he do that…?" Tamaki asked. I smiled sadly, tears steadily running down the sides of my face. "Sexual abuse." Etsu said without opening her eyes. She was most likely reliving the torture and pain we endured. They looked like they were shot. Especially Hikaru and Kouru.

_Kouru's POV_

My body crumbled to the ground. My brain felt like land mines were exploding in there one at a time. I looked at Kagami who was smiling sadly at us. I wanted to embrace her.

I ran up to Kagami and held her to my chest. She tensed at my touch and the rest of the club looked at us dumbfounded but eventually she relaxed and cried into my arms. Hikaru did the same to Etsu and I smiled to myself. Had he realized his feelings? I hoped he had. I certainly had mine.

I loved Kagami. She leaned into my chest for quite some time but at some point she tensed again and walked out of my arms and Etsu did the same to Hikaru. They looked at each other, their eyes looked concerned for each other which gave me a sense of Déjà vu. They looked at the entire host club and spoke quietly. "**He may be going back to our house.**" They said in perfect unison. My eyes widened. "There's no way I'm letting you go home to that creep." I said trying to keep my voice calm. They shook their heads. "**Then where do you want us to go?**" I looked to Hikaru who nodded to me. "You guys can come home with us." I said at the same time as Hikaru.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I'm so sorry guys. I'm really not feeling this story anymore. I'm kinda bored with it… what about you guys? Try my other OHSHC story, I may also try another. **

**I love writing but I never like mah work…**


End file.
